Anonymous Love
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: Six hearts mysteriously meet under unusual circumstances to find their loves the ones they hate the most. As their hearts beat as one, the pain of forbidden resistance will just consume them with grand sorrow, but would it be worth it?
1. Masquerade Affair

_**I am back with another story, but this one will not last as long as **_**Bedtime Stories**_**. This'll probably be the only chapter, actually. So, enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this at all. If I did, the Rowdyruffs wouldn't have been villains and the actual show would be a big American rip-off of some anime show.**_

**Masquerade Affair**

Thirteen-year-old Bubbles walked into the party at ten o'clock, alone and silent, and smiled. She wore a baby blue dress with long, slowly enlarging effect, sleeves that wrapped around a pure white under dress like thing that touched the floor with an elegant sweep. Her gold hair was put up into a neat bun that went well with her dress, but nobody can see her face. She wore a white mask, which covered her from forehead to below the nose, with baby blue swirls that wrapped around the mask like wind. "What a beautiful place..." Bubbles whispered to herself at the regal feel of the old ballroom that glowed as if she was back in time once again.

The teens that were already there were spiraling and dancing joyfully with their anonymous partners with great joys. She looked around as she walked up to the snack buffet to get a drink. She took a small sip of her fruit punch silently, noticing the drink has already been spiked, and put it down with disgust. "Don't like punch?" A voice interrupted her in surprise. Bubbles looked up to see a boy of about the same age with a simple black mask, covering everything but his lips, and a vintage suit in a mixture of blues and black from the Renaissance period. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed to just stick around his mesmerizing, but familiar, sapphire blue eyes. He smirked at how she reacted to his voice.

"Sorry, I don't drink." Bubbles answered after she calmed down. She came in eye contact with him once again.

"Fruit punch?" He asked sarcastically, trying to stop his smile trying to takeover his features. She puffed her cheeks in frustration, causing him to smile fully.

"No," She sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Alcohol." He chuckled lightly, making her blush in frustration. "What? What's so funny?" She whined, but he pulled his hand out to make her go silent.

"Sorry, but you're kind of cute." He said, making her blush again, but out of embarrassment. He blushed as well, finally realizing what he just said. "Um, not that I think you're CUTE-cute, I don't even know you!" He spluttered out quickly, making Bubbles giggle. She leaned down to face his bend over figure and smiled, causing him to blush harder.

"You're cute as well." She said and kissed his masked cheek, but she still felt the heat emitting from him. She giggled and got up to stand properly. "Would you like to dance with me, handsome stranger?" He grinned and took her into his arms.

"I should be asking the honor to dance with you, Ms. Anonymous." He teased back, twirling her into the dance floor. She laughed and danced with him with what she remembered she learned at her former dance classes. He watched her for a couple seconds until he lead the way in the same footing, letting them move in perfect sync.

"I'm surprised," Bubbles laughed happily as she moved, "not a lot of guys I know can waltz as beautifully as you can." The boy gave her a playful glare, but smiled as well.

"Well, I don't get a lot of girls that can be such a perfect partner." He teased back. "You're the first one that didn't step on my foot because they were staring at me for too long." Bubbles started laughing at him for such a statement, him laughing as well.

"At least you don't get stuck with people who seem to love trying to dirty dance with you, even when you rejected them too many times to count." Bubbles answered, concentrating on her footing. "It's kind of disturbing to see guys like that, especially when drunk." Bubbles blushed at her statement and looked up at the boy. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend!" The guy smiled at her again.

"No biggie, I know what you mean." He answered her. She blushed lightly and continued dancing to the music.

"You know, you're easy to talk to." Bubbles said quietly. The guy stared at her in disbelief. "Never in my…," Bubbles thought of the right word, "existence have I been able to talk to somebody like this and feel so…connected." Bubbles commented to him. He looked embarrassed, but then smiled affectionately.

"Same here." He answered back calmly. They both stared intently into each other's eyes, both showing something they knew nothing of, until, finally, their lips met together innocently. Bubbles blushed and looked down at her feet. "What?"

"That was my first kiss…" Bubbles said timidly as she stared up at him. He looked back at her, embarrassed. He smiled back shyly and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Me too." He answered, making her blush even more. The song stopped, causing the two to freeze for the next song, but a voice came instead.

"Thank you all for coming to MY party!" A girl with red puffball on the side of her head with squinty purple eyes said through a microphone. She wore an elaborate gold mask that surrounded her eyes and a matching gold dress that flowed with every curve.

"Princess Morbucks…" Bubbles whispered in annoyance. She looked up to see the stranger nod and roll his eyes. They both looked up at Princess once again.

"It is now 12 o'clock." Princess said haughtily as ever. She smiled mischievously. "We all must take off our masks and show our mysterious partners whom you really are!" Bubbles stared up at the boy as he stared back. "Okay! In 1…2…3…take em' off!" Everybody slowly pulled their masks off to their puzzling associates; gasps of surprise filled the room. Bubbles and the boy took them off at the same time, both surprised at who they saw. They both jumped away from each other in pure shock.

"Boomer?!?!" "Bubbles?!?!" "**What are YOU doing here?!?!**" The two blues yelled in unison. Bubbles looked around to find nobody noticing them. Bubbles sighed in pain and placed her mask back on. Boomer still stared at her now calm and composed status with an emotion he has never seen from her before.

"I should go." Bubbles said quickly, running out faster than a human eye's view. Boomer stood there still with a frown on his face, pain taking over all his features.

Bubbles started crying hard as she flew home. Bubbles Utonium has fallen into a deep hole of forbidden love. She might have had a liking for him at school and when she was fighting him, but this was different. She saw the other side of him. The sweet, gentle, kind, playful side that nobody else has ever seen. She knew, too, this was all because of this one faithful night and that one forbidden kiss. Curse her enemy lines she was stuck in with the Rowdyruff Boys. But, most of all, curse her for falling in love with the one she supposedly despised.

**- - MA - -**

When they got back to school, everything was back to normal. Boomer was a bad boy, like before, with his two other brother. Bubbles was the cute and innocent girl with her sister companions. Nothing was different.

Bubbles glanced at Boomer from the side in the hall, catching his eyes as well. They both showed the same emotion to each other, but they both had no clue what it was. 'We need to talk.' Boomer mouthed at her. She nodded in agreement. He lifted his hand to touch something, but then let it got limp again. He looked down at the dirty floor under them. 'I'll meet you in the back after school.' Bubbles looked down at the ground and ran off to her next class.

"Bubbles." Blossom called out to Bubbles in front of her desk. Bubbles looked up at her in a daze. She's been like that ever since she got into class. "You want to be partners for Science today?" Bubbles smiled and nodded, letting Blossom sit next to her. They started to work quietly. "…" Pink eyes turned to the blonde. "Did something happen yesterday?" Bubbles turned to Blossom in surprise.

"What?" Bubbles asked strangely, "I just went asleep and that was it. Nothing weird happened." Blossom nodded, knowing it was true, but still kept her concern glance.

"I know, but…," Blossom sighed heavily ", you seem out of it today, Bubbles. Depressed, if I may." Bubbles smiled at with reassurance to the concerned leader.

"No I'm fine, Blossom." Bubbles answered and went back to work. Blossom looked at her a second more before she went to work as well.

The last bell rang loud as the students dispersed sleepily, since it was Monday. Bubbles floated to her locker to get her things. "I'm staying after for a little bit to do some…business." Bubbles told her sisters happily as the others nodded nonchalantly. Bubbles smiled and floated to the back of the school. She stared blankly at the stoic faced Boomer leaning on the wall. "Boomer."

"Bubbles." Boomer answered formally and went deeper into the shadows, Bubbles following cautiously, knowing too well of the power a Rowdyruff has. "Stop being so nervous, I'm not gonna hurt you." Boomer said sincerely. Bubbles visibly calmed by his voice, making her eyes widen in surprise. Boomer smiled kindly and sat down quietly onto the blacktop.

"What exactly are we going to do, Boomer?" Bubbles whispered quietly as she sat down onto the floor. Boomer frowned again and shrugged sadly. "…You don't know either."

"I'm just as babbled as you are!" Boomer commented with a light blush. Bubbles glared at him, but said nothing else. He sighed and brought his hand to his temples, trying his best to soothe his stress away. "Look. What I said last night means nothing. I was just…," Boomer looked at the floor, knowing what he has to say, "trying to get some to keep me amused. So, just forget everything that happened yesterday." Boomer lied, causing Bubbles to look at him with great pain. Boomer stood up, not giving Bubbles a look at all.

"What? B-But…" Bubbles started, but just looked at the ground. Boomer looked down at her crumbled form, feeling even more pain than before.

"Forget last night. Forget me. Forget the connection." Boomer commanded and walked away, leaving Bubbles just sitting there. She closed her eyes tight and pressed her fists into her eyes.

"Why…" Bubbles started to cry again. "Why is it that I can't forget?!?!" She screeched loudly as she continued to press her hands to her eyes. Memories of the sapphire eyed boy with a kind smile continued to flash across her eyes. "…I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget…" The hot tears continued down her cheeks, even as she tried so hard to stop.

"Bubbles?!?!?" Somebody yelled out to her. She turned to see a shock Buttercup in her soccer uniform. "What happened? You look like crap!" Bubbles's puffy red eyes stared at Buttercup through her endless tears.

"…I don't want to forget." Bubbles whispered one more time before she was too stuffed to even speak. Buttercup ran up to Bubbles with utter concern and pulled her from the ground.

"Let's go home, Bubbles." Buttercup said and started to fly home. Bubbles fell asleep in her sister's arms as they flew home.

**- - MA - -**

Boomer walked into his dingy apartment to see his other two brothers playing videogames already. They looked up at him with mischievous smiles. "Yo, Boomer! What held you up? We started playing the new game without you!" Brick yelled out happily to suddenly frown in concern at Boomer's upset eyes. "…Did something happen?" Boomer smiled softly and shook his head reassuringly.

Out of Boomer's two brothers, Brick was the one that cared the most about him. He did tease him for being so stupid, but he actually showed worry when he needed to. Butch was sort of on the oblivious end on that department. "No, I'm fine, Brick. Just gonna go to my room for now. Not really in the mood for video games." Butch looked up from his game teasingly and snickered.

"What's wrong, Boomer? Got in a fight with your girlfriend?" Butch asked mockingly. Boomer knew the 'girlfriend' Butch was talking about was Bubbles, so he sighed and walked over to the door to his room. "No reply? Is it true?" Brick looked up in interest as well. Boomer got his knob and just stared at that for a second.

"She's not my girlfriend." Boomer said monotone. Butch suddenly stared at him in shock, his smiling transforming to a frown. "She's…nothing to me." Boomer concluded their conversation and walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat there with his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his head onto his knees. Memories of a blonde haired thirteen year old with innocent ice blue eyes streamed into his mind.

"_Boomer, you know I'll keep beating you until you're evil no more!" _

"_You know, if we were on the same side, we'd probably be friends." _

"_Wow! You're really good at drawing! Why aren't you in art?" _

"_Would you like to dance with me, handsome stranger?" _

"_That was my first kiss." _

"_**Never in my…existence have I been able to talk to somebody like this and feel so…connected."**_

"Neither have I." Boomer told himself, finally letting his tears fall. "That's why we can't be together." He continued through a cracked voice. 'This is for you…this is for you…this is for you…' He thought to himself as he rocked himself steadily for comfort. The image of her crumbled form hit his heart and opened a wound that continuously bleeds.

Like his counterpart, Boomer Jojo couldn't come out of the tragic heartbreak he intentionally placed upon himself. The one person he always felt would have understood him became the item of his love and affection because of one faithful night and one forbidden kiss. Even though such a romance could never happen in such circumstances, he placed it into concrete by breaking her heart into a million pieces with one simple statement of forgotten. A statement that he can never even follow himself.

"Forget last night…forget me…forget the connection…" Boomer whispered to himself continuously through his broken tears.

**- - MA - -**

"AAAAAH!" Buttercup groaned angrily as she walked back and forth in the living room. Blossom sat on the couch, thinking frustratingly. "I just don't get it! Why would Bubbles be crying to THAT extent over nothing?!?!" Bubbles was still asleep in her room, but never once stopped crying the whole time. Buttercup looked at the red head. "I can't think of ANYTHING recently that could get her so upset!"

"I don't think it was nothing, Buttercup." Blossom answered and stood up. "What exactly was she saying when you were flying her home again?" Buttercup paused for a moment to think.

"Something like 'I don't want to forget.'" Buttercup said, annoyed. "But I don't see how this has any importance." Blossom went into Bubbles room and took out an invitation and what was in Bubbles's clothes hamper. "What?"

"I think she went to Princess's masquerade party without telling us." Blossom informed her. Buttercup gaped at her with shock. All three girls were invited by Princess because, being the most popular, it would be a party worth coming. But, because of such a late hour of starting, the Professor told them they weren't a loud to go to the party and were told to stay home. "Maybe something happened there that she's not telling us." Buttercup thought about it and nodded.

"Lets go to Princess's house and see what's up." Buttercup said and they both flew to the big estate the most snottiest girl in Townsville lived.

The two rang the doorbell a couple times before the girl finally answered the door. "Oh, it's the Powderpuff Girls. Where's the blondie?" Princess asked fiercely. The two ignored her comments.

"We're here to ask a couple things about the party." Blossom informed her. Princess rose an eyebrow and leaned against the door panes, waiting for the questions. "Do you know if Bubbles came to your party?"

"Oh, was she the girl in a white mask with these blue swirls on it?" Princess asked. Blossom nodded in agreement and Princess smiled. "Yeah. She was dancing with this really handsome boy, might I say, but got really surprised when she found out who he really was." Princess smiled went tedious as she said this. "And, dare I say it, there little kiss on the dance floor was HOT." Buttercup and Blossom's eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you know who the guy was then?" Blossom asked hurriedly. This must be why she was so depressed that day! It had to be! "This 'masked stranger'?" Princess's eyes twinkled in a scandalous way from the question, like it was good gossip.

"It was, to even MY surprise, Boomer Jojo." Princess answered calmly. The two Powerpuffs became wide-eyed and open mouthed. You could've sworn their jaws fell to the floor. "Yup, the bad boy himself." Blossom was the first to come back to reality and cough slightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you for your help, that's all we need." Blossom said politely and turned to leave. Princess smiled wickedly and nodded before she closed the door. Buttercup shook out of her shocked state and turned to Blossom. "Lets go."

"Where?" Buttercup asked curiously, but knew exactly what Blossom was going to say next. Blossom stared at her with utter determination.

"We're going to the Rowdyruff Boys' House to have a chat with Boomer." Blossom informed her and started to fly with Buttercup not too far behind.

**- - MA - -**

The doorbell rang for the first time since they moved there. "…Who's at the door?" Brick asked himself as he paused the game **(a/n I just lost the game D:)**and walked up to the door. He opened it wide to find angry pink and green eyes. "Um…Blossom? Buttercup? What're you doing at our house?" Brick asked, not angrily, but curiously.

"We're just here for some personal business, Brick." Blossom answered casually. She smiled politely. "May we speak with Boomer, please?" Brick's eyes sparked with interest. "It's very important." He tilted his head slightly in curiosity and turned to the side to let them in.

"Yo, Brick, who's at the-you!" Butch called out as he walked to the door to only point out Buttercup. She glared back at him with the same velocity. "Why are you here?!?" Butch yelled as he unblinkingly glared at her.

"It's not like I want to be!" Buttercup glared back without blinking. Blossom and Brick stared at their glaring contest with an exasperated sigh. Brick closed the door and looked over at Blossom with instant suspicion. What would a Powerpuff Girl want with his brother? Brick walked over to the couch, hearing Blossom behind him, and they both sat down awkwardly. Butch and Buttercup stayed in their staring contest next to the entrance.

"What do you want with our brother anyway?" Brick asked her out of the silence. Blossom looked at Brick a one of her 'you didn't know' looks. "No, I have no clue why you need Boomer."

"Well, that's strange." Blossom said thoughtfully. "Didn't you guys go to Princess's masquerade party?" Brick furrowed his brows confusingly and shook his head no.

"We thought you Powderpuff Girls would be there, so we decided not to even bother going." Brick answered her truthfully. "Too bad also, because Boomer really wanted to go, for some reason." Red looked into pink trustingly. "He's never been to a REAL party where he was actually invited, so he was disappointed he couldn't go."

"No kidding? Hm…" Blossom said back to him. "Well, we weren't a loud to go because of the time. We are the heroes that fought all crime before curfew." Brick rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, me, of all people, should know this." Brick joked around. Blossom giggled slightly and smiled. Brick smiled back, but then realized what exactly was happening. Blossom seemed to have as well because they both turned to stare forward again.

"Well, anyways, Boomer must have sneaked out too then." Brick turned to face Blossom again. "Because something seemed to have happened between Bubbles and him to turn her into a crumpled heap. We came to hear what exactly he did to her." Brick nodded, getting why they were there now.

"Well, Boomer's in his room. I'll go get him." Brick said as he stood up. Blossom got up to stand behind him as he stood in front of Boomer's door. He knocked three times. "Hey, Boomer. We got company."

"…N-Not right now, B-Brick…" Boomer's cracked voice stuttered out. Brick's eyes widened. "I-I'm…doing something…" Brick got even more surprise at the sound of the sniffles and some wiping. He knocked again, but tried to keep his panics calm.

"Dude? Are you okay? You don't sound that well." Brick asked him calmly. Blossom was surprised at how concern Brick actually was for his brothers. She could tell he was panicking on the inside about his brother.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm not that well…" More sniffling from the other side. Brick finally figured out what was wrong and knocked the door down, much to Blossom and Boomer's surprise. Blossom stared at the boy sitting on the bed. Boomer sat on his bed with his knees to his chest. His eyes were blood red and his slightly flushed cheeks were covered with overflowing tears. It disturbed her a little seeing a Rowdyruff Boy so broken and, when she saw Brick's expression, this has never happened before.

"Boomer! You're crying!!!" Brick yelled, now showing his worry for his brother as he ran up to him and bent down to clean his face with a tissue. Butch and Buttercup stopped their staring contest when Brick knocked down the door, so they both saw the Rowdyruff Boomer such a broken mess and Rowdyruff Brick become the worrying older brother he was. Butch showed some concern as well as he walked over to Boomer as well. "What happened?!?" Boomer blushed and tried to clean his tears away. He turned around and saw two shocked Powerpuffs at his door. He jumped up in surprise and covered his now completely red face with his hands.

"What are they doing here?!?" Boomer commanded in his cracked voice. Brick rolled his eyes and pushed Boomer outside to the couch. Blossom sat next to him and Brick sat on his other side. Butch and Buttercup stood behind him to see what exactly was happening. "Brick, why'd you let them in?"

"They're here to ask you a couple questions and that's all." Brick answered calmly now. Boomer slowly let his hands fall from his embarrassed and depressed face as he stared at the ground.

"Fine. But hurry up." Boomer tried to say toughly, but failed. Blossom sighed and nodded, then stared intently into his eyes.

"Boomer, what happened to you and Bubbles last night at the masquerade party?" Blossom asked him seriously. Boomer looked back in shock for being caught, but then blushed a light pink. "Please tell us. We need to know." Boomer sighed and looked at his hands.

"Is she still crying?" Boomer asked quietly. Blossom looked surprised, but nodded. "I see… I'm sorry about that. But, if you must know what happened at the party, it's simple. She came late, we met at the refreshments, talked a little, danced, confessed something, kissed, found out each other's identities, she left right after. That was it." Butch and Brick gaped at him. Blossom and Buttercup still got a little surprised to hear the word 'kiss' come out of a Rowdyruff Boy's mouth when involving their innocent sister.

"KISS?!?!" Brick and Butch yelled at him. Boomer blushed a dark shade of red and nodded. "You mean your FIRST KISS was given to a POWERPUFF GIRL?!" Boomer got even darker and the two girls became even more shocked.

"Wait…" Blossom popped out of her seat. "IT WAS YOUR FIRST KISS TOO?!?!" Boomer looked up and blushed so hard it looked like he might faint, but nodded. Blossom calmed down and sat back down. "Well, anyways, what did you guys confess to each other?" Boomer looked at Blossom and then looked back at his hands.

"'Never in my…existence have I been able to talk to somebody like this and feel so…connected.' Was her exact words. I answered with just a 'Same here.' Then…well…we kissed." Boomer commented with closed eyes.

"…You remember that?" Blossom asked. Boomer nodded and stared back at his hands. "Tell me, what exactly is wrong with you two being together? The boy in blue closed his eyes, resisting the tears.

"You, of all people would know." Boomer said quietly. "A Rowdyruff and Powerpuff together is like another Romeo and Juliet story. It'll only end in tragedy. We both know it's completely forbidden to have two people from different sides together, but we fell for each other anyways. I'm sorry for what I had to do to your sister to make sure this was in concrete." Brick glared at his younger brother and knocked him upside the head.

"Idiot! Who cares?" Butch and Buttercup scolded. "We don't care, that's for sure!" Boomer stared at them in surprise and relief.

"Exactly, moron." The reds said in harmony. "We might be enemies, but we can have steady relationships with each other if we wanted to. But we were created to fight against each other." They shrugged and sighed at such a stupid reason. "If you guys can somehow get along without pulverizing each other, then be our guest and start."

"…Thank you…" Boomer said happily and started to laugh. "I need to go now and apologize to Bubbles." Boomer got up from the couch and flew on his flash of light. The rest of the group sat around the couch with sneaky smiles on their faces.

"Guess this means we'll have to be able to stand each other." Brick commented. Blossom looked at him and laughed brightly. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Well, we haven't killed each other while we were here yet, I think we can manage." Blossom added. Brick smiled wider and laughed with her. Butch and Buttercup stared at each other, huffed stubbornly, then smiled kindly. They all knew this will turn a new leaf for them.

**- - MA - -**

Bubbles finally got up from her long and painful slumber to be met with the face of the boy that caused it all. At first she blushed, but then, she glared at him with betrayal and truned the other way, making him laugh. "What do you want? Make fun of me more?" Boomer smiled at her childish manor.

"No actually, I wanted to tell you…," Boomer swayed in embarrassment, making Bubbles turn back to him with interest, "I lied." Bubbles continued to stare at him. "I meant every word I said about you last night and I only lied to you for your protection."

"Protection?" Bubbles answered back sarcastically. Boomer blushed a light pink and nodded, even in the sarcasm. "Protection against what?"

"Our growing love." Boomer answered courageously. Bubbles blushed and realized how true it was. "I thought, if it were to happen, it would only be, practically, a painful encounter between you and I. We'd have to betray or family and the only ones close to us, but then, I realized it."

"What?" Bubbles asked, breathless to his confession now. Boomer blushed and decided to do the one thing he knew would make it clear. He kissed her like at the party, but even more passionate than before. She was shocked at first, but then just melted into it. So much, actually, that they fell onto the bed. They broke for air. "What does this mean then?" His eyes glowed warmly with affection above her.

"I love you too much already to even care. I realized how much our family actually wouldn't mind us together and how close I got with because of one faithful night…" Boomer got cut off by Bubbles lips tenderly touching his own. She smiled up at his embarrassed face.

"…And one forbidden kiss." Bubbles finished happily. Boomer smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. "Because of this masquerade affair, I can finally say 'I love you.'" Boomer smiled even happier when the three words.

"Because of this masquerade affair, I can finally say 'I love you too.'"

**- - MA - -**

_**DANG THIS IS LONG! Well, tell me if you liked it! Oh, and to those who don't know what 'The Game' is, since I already lost it right now, I'll explain it.**_

_**The Game is a game(no duh) where you totally forget all about the game. The only way you can lose this game is if you think about. Usually, when this happens, my friends and the other people I know who play this say, "I lost the game." The people around you playing the game then, lose it. When you lose it, you just restart it all over again like it never happened, meaning, you can lose the game like 40 times and never stop playing. I must say, this game is very confusing, but also very simple. The concept of the game is to forget the game. That's it, pretty much. **_

_**Now, all my readers, YOU HAVE JUST LOST THE GAME. **_


	2. Internet Connection

_**Okay, I decided to make this all instead of 'Masquerade Affair' to 'Anonymous Love' so I can add two more chapters. Like there was one on Boomer/Bubbles, there will be one for Brick/Blossom, the other Butch/Buttercup. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Internet Connection**

**CrimsonBricks034: Have you ever liked somebody?**

Blossom froze in shock at the sudden question lit in a bright red. CrimsonBrick034 was an Internet buddy Blossom started talking to because of school website she saw, but now that she knew so much about him, she has silently fallen for him.

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: What do you mean by 'like'?**

**CrimsonBricks034: Like…you feel that your heart is going to squeeze into a warm bliss…**

The pink leader's hands started to tremble and squeeze against her heart. Never in her fourteen years, well nine years, of living has anybody asked her that. Well, she did have a slight crush on Brick a while ago, but something kind of came up. It was strange for her to think about this, but this anonymous guy took her heart after some chatting. For about five months, Blossom excitedly flew straight home and signed into her email, hoping that this boy was on.

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: …Okay, since it's you, I will tell you. I do like somebody right now, but I technically never met them.**

**CrimsonBricks034: Hm… Is that so? Now I wonder who that would be…**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: Haha, very funny. You think that we should meet up to know exactly who we are? I mean, it wouldn't be that fun if you were actually an old dude trying to get up my pants.**

**CrimsonBricks034: How do I not know that you aren't one either?**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: …Touché.**

**CrimsonBricks034: But it's still a good idea. Where should we meet?**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: I don't know, you ARE the guy.**

**CrimsonBricks034: Okay, then I'll meet you in front of the school at ten o' clock tomorrow night.**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: The school will be deserted then!**

**CrimsonBricks034: Exactly. I'll see you then.**

_CrimsonBricks034 has signed off_

Blossom stared at the screen in disbelief. She was FINALLY going to meet her cyber prince! Her pink eyes checked her digital clock. 11:40 p.m. Blossom quickly got into pajamas as she turned off her computer and went into her bed. She smiled with anticipation as a vigorous blush covered her features. "I hope to see you soon." She told herself as she went to bed.

**- - IC - -**

Buttercup and Blossom flew to school together like they normally did. Ever since the masquerade party last year, Bubbles and Boomer have been going out and still deeply in love, so those two have been going to and from school together. "Hey, Blossom! Buttercup!" The said girls turned to face another pair of red and green. Blossom smiled as Buttercup just pouted slightly. With the uniting of Bubbles and Boomer came an unsuspecting truce between the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. This new calm between these two teams is still strange to everybody, but nobody really cares after such a long time.

"Morning Brick! Why're you guys coming so early?" Blossom replied as the two caught up with them. Butch yawned and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Boss, over there, got really excited over something this morning and just got up, causing me to get up as well by his anxious talking." Butch answered. Brick blushed a little red and turned away.

"Whatever, Butch! You would've woken up to Boomer's sighs of contentment anyways." Brick retorted back, making the green Rowdyruff huff in anger then end up in an argument with Buttercup. Brick and Blossom stared at the babbling greens with a blank stare before facing each other. Brick stared at her for a second before pointing at her. "Is that a new shirt?" Blossom looked down at her light pink spaghetti strap and blushed.

"How'd you know?" Blossom asked him. Brick blushed lightly as well and turned the other way again. How is it that he always knew?

"Oh, it's just that...you've never worn that shirt before and...I just assumed it was..." Brick answered. Blossom looked at him before smiling happily and nodding. Sometimes, Brick was just too nice to her. The landed at school to see Bubbles and Boomer were already there, as usual.

"Hihis you guys!" Bubbles cheerfully waved to them. Boomer smiled in recognition at Bubbles side. Bubbles tilted her head in curiosity. "You guys came here all together? What fun!" She giggled and clang at Boomer's arm. The blond boy blushed a light pink and leaned in slightly. The other four stared blankly, or awkwardly, at the love-love blues. These two were so in love it was like you can see big red hearts emitting from their aura.

"..." The first bell ring and students started to enter the building reluctantly. "Oh, look at that! We better start moving to our class! right, Brick?" Blossom said hurriedly and looked at Brick. He smiled nervously and nodded. People can't stay with Bubbles and Boomer for too long before their love spreads to other as a big 'GTFO' sign.

"Eh? But we still have eight minutes before the warning bell rings!" Boomer answered quickly before he was cut off by Brick.

"Right! We need to go to...orchestra!" Brick said as the two started to run to class.

"Ah, wa--." The greens tried to say.

"We'll see you guys at lunch!" Then they both ran to the halls, leaving a panicked pair of greens and lovestruck blues. The reds danced around the crowd, hand-in-hand, to their music room, their only sanctuary. The two did play instruments, multiple ones actually, and were the only two in their class because they were the only ones that learned at the pace they were going. What the advanced orchestra students were learning, Blossom and Brick learned in first grade.

"Welcome back, Brick! Blossom! take your seats and take out your violins!" Their music teacher excitedly told them. The two obeyed silently and took everything out. "Okay, the spring concert will be coming up, so I need you two to play with the advanced orchestra students for one piece as solo parts."

"Don't you mean duet parts?" Blossom informed her teacher broodily. "Me and Brick are probably be playing the violin one and two solo parts in the piece, right? Or is it another thing like 'El Tora', cello and violin one" Brick yawned in boredom. It was fun playing with the advanced and all, but their songs were sometimes just too easy for the two to be pleased.

"Oh, um, yes..." the teacher stuttered and cleaned his shining forehead. "They shall be playing the 'Entrance to Queen of Shiba'" Blossom and Brick looked hopeful. "The easier version." Then the hope was gone as the groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but don't put too much work on it with us." Brick said as he waited for the sheet music. This time, Brick got violin two and Blossom got violin one. They both scanned their parts and put their instruments up.

"You're finished?" The teacher asked in surprise. The reds rolled their eyes and nodded. They've been in this class for how long and still the teacher gets surprised by their calculating skills. "Okay then, play it."

The two played it in perfect harmony, like every other time.

**- - IC - -**

"This song's as boring as the one before and before that one." Blossom groaned out when the two sat in the empty library. Somehow, the red's IQ is higher than practically everybody else's in the area, causing the rest of the school to be intimidated at their brains, so the two usually were kicked out of most of their classes. Nobody really cared because the two still have the same 4.7 grade-point average they always have.

"I know... I wish they coud give us some kind of challenge..." Brick said with a bored and slightly irritable tone. Blossom looked over at her former-enemy with her pink eyes that saw everything and sighed. Brick turned to face her as well, the two practically conversing via their minds. Then, something flashed across Brick's red eyes that made Blossom gasp. Brick turned away from her and shuffled his hat a bit. "W-What? D-Did you see something you shouldn't have?"

"...I think I did, but I'm not exactly sure what it was." Blossom answered truthfully. Brick turned to face her again with a slight blush now, shuffling with his hat to distract himself. "Will you tell what exactly I saw?"

"...No." Brick answered and got up to leave, but then was hit hard with something. He turned back with a glare fixed on the place it came from. "Who the heck are you?!?!"

"None of your business." The person said back, causing both Blossom and Brick stand to fight. "I am not your enemy, it was an accident that I hit you like that." The person said as they came out of the shadows and went to pick up the fallen item. Brick looked down to find the, if he were human, throbbing hit in the back of the head was because of a...paperclip. "I hope I didn't harm you, did I?" The person turned to face up at Brick.

"Um, no, it didn't hurt me at all." Brick answered, feeling slightly at unease. The person was a boy about an inch shorter than Blossom and Brick with curly red hair and light blue eyes sheilded by think glasses. He wore a white lab coat with purple gloves and black boots. "Hey, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I can ask the same of you." He said logically and put the paperclip in his pocket. "But if you must know, I would be in science right now and they kicked me out." Brick smirked as the nerd pushed his glasses up. "They said 'I was too smart in this subject, so find the other two too-smart-students'"

"Well, you found them then." Blossom said through boredom and sat back down on a couch with Brick leaning on her back, both completely forgetting what they were talking about before. Blossom turned to the science guy and pointed to the chair. "You gonna sit? Or are you just gonna be stupid and stand there?" The boy obeyed and sat down on the chair across from the two. "I'm Blossom, this is Brick. And you?"

"Dexter." He answered uncomfortably. Brick smirked and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"You seem pretty uncomfortable over there. This the first time for you to be kicked out?" Brick asked. Dexter shuffled a bit and nodded. Brick and Blossom connected eyes then rolled them, knowing he would probably be back.

"Are you two dating?" Dexter suddenly asked, making the two leaders blush red and jump apart. Dexter jumped in surprise as the other two started hyperventilating. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah! WE AREN'T GOING OUT." Brick said as he tried to calm down the panicked Blossom and himself, both Blossom and Brick leaning back on each other once again. Dexter pushed his glasses up his nose again and sighed. "We're just friends. Our youngest siblings are going out so we both are on a truce right now."

"Truce? Why would you need that? We're just new freshmen in highschool." Dexter pointed out. Blossom looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you new in this town?" Blossom and Brick asked at the same time. Dexter's eyebrows scrunched together and nodded. The two looked at each other again and sighed in exhaustion. "Then that's why you don't need to know."

"Eh?" Dexter seemed to want to ask something more until Bubbles and Buttercup barged into the library. Dexter jumped to the ground as Blossom got up, ready to fight.

"What is it?" Blossom asked, knowing what they were going to say already. "Or more of, who is it this time?" Bubbles and Buttercup stood in front of her in battle stances as well.

"Butch snapped in PE and Boomer decided to help out." Buttercup informed Blossom. Brick smirked and flew off. "Hey! Were do you think--."

"I'm gonna help out my brothers, what else?" Brick answered before he was in the PE room as well. Blossom groaned in annoyance and turned to the surprised genius next to her.

"I must be going now. Dang Rowdyruff Boys are at it again...probably bored or something." Blossom said before she flew off with her sister to the PE room.

**- - IC - -**

"Stupid!" Buttercup scolded Butch and smacked him in the head with a force that would have hit a normal person's head right off. "Even if you have to be put out of PE for a day, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Butch winced and touched his bump tenderly as the group walked home.

"But why would they take me out?!??! You weren't pulled out!" Butch argued back. Buttercup's eyebrow twitched as she knocked him on the head again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"YOU WERE THROWING DODGE BALLS LIKE IT WAS AN ENERGY BALL! YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEBODY!" Buttercup scolded and walked faster, Butch trailing helplessly.

"You know, Boomer, even if you haven't cause havoc in...," Bubbles started counting mentally, "two weeks, it doesn't mean you should join your brother in school." Bubbles informed him as he just nodded in acceptance to the punishment. "I mean, if it wasn't for your connection with me, you would have been expelled!"

"I'm sorry, Bubbles..." Boomer cried as Bubbles dragged him by the hand. She smiled at him in forgiveness and the two continued walking.

"Ah, that was pretty entertaining..." Brick sighed out as he walked side-by-side with Blossom. Blossom giggled and rolled her eyes. "What? You know you were bored with that science prodigy." Brick said with a risen eyebrow.

"Well, that might have been true, but it didn't mean you should have destroyed the school again..." Blossom answered him informally. Brick rolled his eyes and gave her his signature smirk.

"Who cares?" Brick retorted. "My brothers a gonna have to clean up that school anyways..." Blossom smiled back, knowingtoo well that that was their predicament.

"It's 'going to', not 'gonna.'" Blossom lectured. Brick laughed and nodded as the two started to fly off to their homes with the rest of the gang not far behind.

**- - IC - -**

"Okay, you guys do your homework, I'm going on the computer!" Brick instructed his brothers as he flew to his room to go onto the computer. He checked the time. 6:00 p.m. He smiled and signed in, counting down every second he had to wait.

_CrimsonBrick034 has signed in_

_Cherry_Blossom_Heartz has signed in_

**CrimsonBricks034: Oh, right on time!**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: Sorry, were you waiting for long?**

**CrimsonBricks034: Nah. I just got on as well.**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: Oh, that's a relief!**

Brick smiled kindly at the nice, all spelled correctly, pink font of his chatter and started to type again. Excitement sparked in his eyes as his message popped onto the screen.

**CrimsonBricks034: This will be the last time we're going to be talking like this.**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: ...Yeah, we'll soon be able to talk face-to-face.**

**CrimsonBrick034: Exactly! We'll be able to finally meet in only four hours!**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: Aw...I'm so excited! Can't we meet earlier?**

**CrimsonBricks034: No! I have to wait 'til my brothers go to sleep!**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: You have brothers?**

**CrimsonBricks034: Yeah, I thought I told you.**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: ...Oh yeah...!**

**CrimsonBricks034: lol**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: ^_^'**

"Brick! We're hungry!" Butch yelled out to the red head as he opened the door wide to the light. Brick rolled his eyes and turned to face Butch who was just twitching slightly and groaning with hunger.

"Just ask Boomer to cook. He can do some good recipes." brick told Butch. Boomer blushed when Butch turned to him with a smirk and his unusual twitching continued. "And stop twitching! It's not a fight and you're not six anymore!"

"Brick, you said you'd keep that a secret!" Boomer cried out in the brink of tears. Brick, once again, rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, facing them once again with a frightening glare. "Eep!" Boomer jumped a bit.

"I'm busy right now, you can see that right?" Brick told them coldly as they slowly backed away. "So, as I said before, Boomer makes dinner and Butch stop twitching. Now, go!" The brothers squeked and ran out of the room, closing the door before they left. A ding was heard from his computer screen, causing his head to turn to see.

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: Hey, are you still there?**

Brick smiled again and brought his hands to the keyboard once again. "Cherry blossom hearts... of course you think somethings wrong... I paused for too long, I guess."

**CrimsonBricks034: Yeah, sorry, my brothers suddenly started to complain about something.**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: ...dinner?**

**CrimsonBricks034: How'd you know?**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: Because my sisters just complained about it as well, even though my father is just down stairs.**

**CrimsonBricks034: Younger siblings are so irresponsible sometimes.**

**Cherry_Blossom_Heartz: You're telling me.**

Brick smiled and started to laugh subtly, then started to type up more once again. "I can't wait to see you, my mysterious crush..."

**- - IC - -**

Blossom stood in front of the school in her pink night gown, waiting patiently for him to come. She checked her watch nervously. Exactly 10:00 p.m. A red streak flew across the sky to her location. "...Eh?" Blossom said out loud as she stared at her pajama-clad counterpart in shock. "Brick?" Shocked red eyes met with pink ones, both suddenly blushing in their predicament.

"Blossom?" Brick called out in surprise, his head jerking to the side. "Are you...cherry blossom hearts?" Blossom nodded and pointed to him.

"You're crimson bricks zero-three-four?" Blossom asked him, receiving a small nod as well. They both blushed harder and walked closer. Blossom suddenly realized something and moved away from him. "No...is this even possible?" Blossom asked quietly as her hands moved to her mouth. A soft gust of wind moved Brick's hair away from his face as he just smiled.

"I should have known it was you..." Brick said as he moved closer to her, pulling her hands away from her mouth. "Did you expect it was me at all? Our names WERE in our user names." Brick said and laughed a little. Blossom stayed silent as she just stared at him, tears now forming in her eyes. Distress suddenly covered the male's red eyes. "What?"

"...you." Blossom mumbled at first. Tears brinked her eyes as she tried to clean them off. Brick looked at her with shock and worry. "The one I always loved...was you!!" Blossom yelled out as the tears flowed, which was completely out of character. "I thought I moved on, but I fell over you again without even knowing!" Brick stared at her with more surprise. "I-I should--." Brick pulled her close and touched her lips with his own. Blossom continued to cry, but soon melted right into the tender kiss. They stopped seconds later. "What does this mean...?"

"I love you too." Brick said, turning the other way, slightly embarrassed for being so 'sweet'. Blossom looked at him with surprise, then melted into a blushed smile. She turned Brick's face to face her own, letting her see his dark red blush.

"Thank you." Blossom said and kissed him again, causing him to blush even redder.

**- - IC - -**

"We got kicked out of class again..." Brick said tiredly to Blossom in the empty library. Blossom giggled and nodded, connecting eyes for a second with Brick before they both blushed and smiled timidly to each other. "...which might not be such a bad thing..." Brick continued before Blossom sat up from the couch and laid onto Brick's resting chest.

"Yeah, I like this extra time we get together now..." Blossom sighed out and smiled happily to Brick. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "See? We wouldn't be able to do this any other time in the world."

"I wouldn't say that." Brick retorted and snuggled closer to her. "But it is nice to be alone like this..." Blossom blushed and smiled before locking lips with the boy she was lying on. He returned with the same force in the second they touched. The sound of something thudding onto the floor made them stop and turn their heads to the surprised Dexter walking in, books now toppled onto the floor.

"You liars!" Dexter yelled out childishly. Both leaders looked at him like he was stupid for a second. "You both made it clear you aren't going out!" The two kept their blank stares, then a sudden smile cracked on their faces as they floated over to him. "...What?" Dexter asked with a slight blush. The two suddenly kissed Dexter on the cheeks, causing the said boy red enough to almost faint.

"This..." Brick whispered into Dexter's ear.

"...is..." Blossom continued in the other.

"...a..." Brick smirked and blew a bit into the red boy's ear.

"...secret..." The two said in unison before winking at the nodding Dexter and floated back to the couch they were laying on. The two looked at the shivering nerd before smirking and pointing to his stack of books on the floor. "Aren't you going to pick those up?"

"Oh!" Dexter said before quickly picking up his books and walking over to sit next to the red couple. "So...when did you guys really become a couple anyways?"

"Last night." Blossom answered quickly. Dexter sighed and nodded, not feeling like going into the subject anymore, then took out one of his thick books. The red couple smiled at their new class friend and sat quietly together in on the library couch, reminiscing the time they really have together.

**- - IC - -**

_**At least this one isn't as long as the one before. The next one will be ButchxButtercup called 'Blind Pair'! :D Hope to see you soon! Please review!!!**_


	3. Blind Pair

_**Well… it's been a long time since I've made one, but I decided to at least try to finish this one! Sorry for the wait! '**_

**Blind Pair**

Buttercup was getting surrounded by romance and she is finally feeling the slight loneliness most teenagers find themselves feeling at some point in their short lives. And it just annoys her with all the love around her… it's even hitting her soccer team. She can't even go through the changing room without hearing all the giddiness of the other girls talking about their significant others. It was something she was experiencing at that moment as she changed from her uniform to her normal clothes. In slight frustration, Buttercup slams her locker door shut and struts out of the locker room, punching the wall to clear her head a bit.

"What got YOU so pissed?" The tomboy looks from the slightly crumbled corner to see the smirking face of none other than the constantly twitching Butch Jojo, probably coming out of wrestling. He put his face into a fake sympathetic look as he brought himself closer to her face. "Did all those girls make fun of you…?" Buttercup sneered at him, looking up to face the taller boy.

"No, dumbass, I'm just annoyed. And you aren't really helping." Her grimace made him roll his eyes, leaning his hand on the wall to keep his balance. They pause to stare at each other, Buttercup looking down with a sigh.

"What's on your mind?" The two of them might fight often, but they understood each other when needed. Neither of them would ever say that, nor let others see how they can act when nobody else was around. "You're not just angry."

"… Yeah…" Buttercup sighed again, brushing her fingers through her hair in frustration. "All this romance is making me sick." It was making her want a romance herself.

"If you want to start dating, just do it." She blushed at his comment, glaring at Butch for his bluntness. He smirked, placing his face closer to hers, moving his other hand on the wall to keep her from squirming. "Whenever you're ready, I can take you into my arms." Their faces were very close, but she still looked at him with his usual annoyed expression.

"Don't be stupid." The green-eyed girl swat his hand away from her, walking away from him to get home. With a chuckle, he shrugged and followed behind her, both having to go to the same place. Their youngest siblings, Bubbles and Boomer, have been going out for two years now and have decided to have a celebration with all their siblings for their year and a half. "Even if I want to have a relationship, it doesn't have to be with you."

"Why? Are you too madly in love with me already?" He joked to her as he placed his arm around her shoulders as she crossed her own over her chest. "Don't pout, you aren't a little girl." Buttercup glared at him again, making him laugh at her again.

"I'm not pouting, I just can't believe I have to hang out with you all the time because of my stupid sister!" Her counterpart let go of her with a sigh, both of them lifting into the sky with green streaks, silence going through them.

…

"I love you so much." Bubbles almost whispered to her lover, Boomer, gently grabbing his arm. Their legs entwined together and their faces close, kissing each other happily before looking at their other siblings with bright smiles.

It almost disgusted Buttercup at all their happiness, as if the world would crumble if they weren't together. For her, it almost felt like she was the only one that thought that instead of how cute they were. "I love you too…" The two blondes kissed again, a slight blush passing both of their faces, although they've been going out for SO LONG.

"Both of you need to give each other some breathing space!" Butch yelled to them, watching the couple blush and scoot away slightly. They apologized to the greens before the sound of the door was heard. Their leaders have finally made it to the Utonium household from the library, both clad in red overcoats. "Oh, welcome home, smartasses."

"It's awfully cold outside, winter is deadly!" Blossom yelled to them as Brick helped her out of her jacket. The greens stared at their red siblings, watching them give small looks and loving smiles before the two sat a bit closer. "Thank you, Brick." The redhead said formally as her counterpart pulled a chair out for her. He sat himself next to her on another chair.

The green counterparts moved a bit closer, leaning on each other's sides. "Is it just me, or are those two…?" Buttercup whispered to Butch, both watching their older siblings talk to each other happily. Her counterpart nodded, leaving the two in a grimace for not noticing earlier.

They were the only ones left.

…

That night, Buttercup couldn't sleep, and found herself playing soccer in the park that night. She sweated in her jacket as white puffs came out of her mouth with every breath, feet practically dancing with the ball. "Couldn't sleep?" The soccer player looked over her shoulder, seeing her counterpart taking his gloves and scarf to play with her.

"You couldn't either." Without a word, the two began to play against each other, ignoring the winter cold. "… I was just thinking about Brick and Blossom. I mean, we all are family, but they don't tell us anything about what's going on with them!" Her anger, brought more aggression to her playing. "They stuck us into a corner without even thinking!"

"Stuck us in a corner?" Butch repeated sarcastically, keeping pace with her at the best of his ability. "I get that you're mad that they didn't tell us, but what does the corner thing mean?" His counterpart growled, pushing the ball right passed him in anger.

"It's almost expected for us to get together now!" She almost screeched if it wasn't in the middle of the night. "I don't want to become a damn cliché…" Buttercup paused for a second, brushing her fingers through her hair. The two of them paused again, not quite used to these type of conversations.

"… What's wrong with that?" The comment caught her off guard, making her fall over the ball. She expected to feel the ground, but when she opened her eyes, forest green eyes looked down at her, holding her almost protectively. "Give it up, Buttercup, nobody is tough enough to handle a girl like you. You only have me." For once, the green clad girl turned bright red, but growled again before pushing herself out of his grip.

"You… fucker! I would never go out with you…" She stated stubbornly, staring at the ground with a flustered expression. "I'm not going to do something that stupid just because my siblings are with yours. It's a bad idea…!"

"… What if I loved you?" The only thing heard was the wind, both not moving for what felt like an eternity. "You might've been… blind over this bull shit for a while, but it's best you figure me out by now." He was as straightforward as ever, but it only left Buttercup feeling even more frustrated.

"No. No. I'm not getting sucked into this fucked up romance like the rest of you!" With that, Buttercup took her ball and put her earmuffs on. "We fight. All the time. You don't joke about stuff like this to a girl… it could ruin a relationship." She threatened to him, flying away in a flash, not letting him even reply.

Butch Jojo has just said something that has changed their relationship forever. It has been there for them for a long time, but the two of them left it alone as if it can't be seen. That thin line has always been walked upon as if they would forever stay on a tight rope. Now, the greens will become something completely different, unable to go back. Which way it goes depends on the hot-headed, sporty girl named Buttercup Utonium.

…

Weeks passed them, and the green pair somehow kept their distance from each other without bringing suspicions up to their siblings. Buttercup closed her locker with a slight thud, glancing over to see Butch a few lockers away. She didn't know what she thought about the whole thing, but it was sort of frustrating not talking to her sort-of friend. With a sigh, she was about to walk towards him when a brunette interrupted her steps. Mitch Mitchelson, a guy who wore outfits that was between grunge and punk, but acted as the usual delinquent. "Hey, But-ter-cup." He said with an insinuated voice, strange smile on his face. She rolled her eyes, but leaned against the lockers to talk to him.

The two used to be very close when they were in elementary school, but began separating around fifth grade, leading to them being just acquaintances. This was the first time he's actually spoken to her for a while, so might as well give him a chance. "What's up, Mitch? It's been a while." She smiles teasingly at him, giving him a high five like usual.

"You know… I've noticed how pretty you've been getting recently," The green-eyed girl's eyebrow rose at his bluntness, "and so… I want to give you the honor to go out with me." She stared at him like he was stupid. Although Buttercup wasn't much of a girl, she did expect a little romance or at least some respect.

And when she was about to refuse him, she felt a trembling hand go around her waist. "Back off, she's MINE." She looked up, staring at Butch's possessive face in surprise. "Even if she's too stubborn to say it…" Mitch looked at them for a second before sneering at the two, walking away in anger. As soon as he was gone, Buttercup tried to get out of his arm, but he kept his grip. "And you…" His face was brought closer, watching her eyes move everywhere but his face. "I need your answer; I think I've waited long enough."

"… I have to get to class." The girl whispered back, avoiding the question completely, and began walking to class, but he kept his hands on her. "I can't if you're gonna keep touching me…!" She struggled to get away from him, but then she felt the trembling again. "Fine. Come on." Taking his hand, she led him to a deserted area so they wouldn't make a scene.

Silence ran through them again as the first bell rang, people beginning to disperse. "You've made me wait for weeks, even avoided me." His green eyes stared into the brighter ones, face staying serious for once. "And you, of all people, know how I am NOT patient." Her face went from normal to pissed, hand going through her hair once again. She stayed quiet for a bit longer, keeping her eyes on the walls of lockers.

"Dammit." Her curse sounded a bit strained, hand still in her black locks. "Why did you need to tell me something like that…?" His expression softened when he stared at how her face became a bright red. "I thought we had a good relationship as is, as FRIENDS, but then you want something that could ruin everything." If it was anybody but Buttercup, they'd probably cry about this. But she was too tough to cry over bullshit like this. "You should go for the usual girly girl that will swoon over just your muscle."

"But I don't want that type of girl. They can't handle me like you can." He took a step closer, watching her stand her ground. "Nobody would stand up to me." Another step. "Nobody's stubborn enough to fight with me." Another step. "And nobody would ever be able to understand me like…" They were chest-to-chest, faces close enough to feel each other's breath. Everything was still for a minute, both just staring at their green eyes. Without a word, Butch brought his lips to hers, both taking it in roughly as expected.

Romance and sweetness wasn't much for them.

They stopped to breathe, both smirking at each other like they just finished a battle. "This doesn't mean I'm your girl, though." Butch chuckled and nodded, taking hold of her hand. "I'm nobody's possession."

"Of course, babe."

…

_**Alright then… this ending was weird. I'll probably make one more chapter to wrap everything together correctly. But, just to explain, this one is more about being stuck in the friend zone, making you too blind to see the right person. It's not as dramatic as the other two, but it's Buttercup and Butch. They don't do drama.**_


End file.
